Heaven on Earth
by Castiel'sFallenAngel
Summary: Dean is feeling guilty after Sam jumps Lucifer into the pit. He feels like he could have done more to save him. Castiel shows up to try to comfort him. *This is my first story, wanted to try my hand at writing.*


**Author's Note: Smutty Destiel one-shot. This is my first story. Bear with me. Reviews are encouraged, but please be gentle. **

**Heaven On Earth**

A Supernatural FanFiction

Dean sat on the edge of the bed in the seedy motel room. He was deep in thought, and he was quite often lately. He had a lot of time on his hands these days to just sit and think, even though most of the time it was the last thing he wanted to do. Empty fast food bags and wrappers, and beer bottles littered the tables and parts of the floor. He had been holed up in this motel for a few weeks now. He only left his room to get food. He didn't even feel like going out to the local bar to pick up some sleazy broad for a one night stand. He was just too broken. Jobs were few and far between since the apocalypse ended, and Sam was stuck in the pit with Michael and Lucifer, and Dean preferred it this way. He didn't really have the motivation to work a case, especially since he lost his brother. He was thankful for the break, but hated to be alone with his thoughts.

Thoughts of Sam… of the good times, working together, saving people, sitting on the hood of the Impala just gazing at the stars and sipping on a cold beer. Hell, he even thought about the bad times, and how they always managed to get through it, because that's what families did. They fought, and had their hardships, but always found their way through it. They were blood. They depended on each other. They were all each other had.

'_Jerk…'_ his baby brother's playful voice entered his mind.

"Bitch…" Dean said aloud, to the darkness. He balled his fist and punched at the bed, tears welling up in the corners of his eyes. The all too familiar feelings were creeping up on him once again. The sadness, the anger, the guilt… it was almost too much.

"I miss you so much Sammy… dammit," He said to himself… or so he thought.

"Hello Dean," the angelic voice said, from across the room.

"Cass," Dean answered in surprise, wiping the two tears that had managed to trickle down his cheek. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to check on you. I felt that you were in trouble. I came at once."

"I thought you were fighting some big battle in heaven…" Dean said. He had seen the angel only once since the showdown at the cemetery, and on a night similar to this, when things seemed to overwhelm him. Castiel had told him that heaven was in a state of chaos, and that he'd be a little tied up for a while. Dean seemed to be able to mask his feelings for a while after that, but tonight was an especially difficult night.

"I am. However, it doesn't mean that I will not come to your aid if you are in distress," Castiel replied. "I told you before that we have a very unique bond. Now, what is it that is troubling you?"

"It's Sam. I… I just miss him so much. And… I've been thinking about how it all went down," Dean answered. "I just… maybe there was another way to go about it, and we just didn't see it."

"Dean," Cass said. "There was no other way. You know that more than anyone. You searched and then searched again."

"But he was my baby brother. It was my job to protect him. I should have never let him say yes to Lucifer knowing that no matter what happened, I would lose him, and he would be gone. I should have tried harder."

"No, Dean, you can't beat yourself up like this. It isn't going to change anything. It can't help your brother now, and it certainly isn't helping you," Cass retorted, blue eyes ablaze with concern.

"I just feel so guilty _all_ the time. I failed him. I failed my father, too. I told him that I would protect Sam. And now look what's happened. Sammy's in the pit, and there isn't a _goddamned_ thing I can do about it. All I can do is feel the emptiness and guilt. And it's eating me alive."

"You did NOT fail, Dean Winchester. You and Sam saved the whole world from Lucifer and his plan. I understand that you feel like you could have done something to save Sam, but you couldn't. It was the best plan we had and it worked. Sam wanted this; he wanted to save the Earth. You could not have stopped him. And you should not feel guilty," Cass said.

"Maybe we did save the planet from the devil, but we lost so many people in the process. We have gotten so many innocent people killed, including the ones we loved and cared about. I have done things… things that I am not proud of. I'm worthless…" Dean sighed, and stood up to cross the room and gaze out of the window.

Cass crossed the room faster than Dean could blink and pinned him up against the wall. "I do not ever want to hear you say that!" he growled. "You are the exact opposite of worthless! You have saved countless lives from the things that go bump in the night. Sure, you lost people that were close to you, and innocent people died. But that's the natural order of things. You can't save everyone, Dean. And I know that you've done things that you're not proud of, every human has. Humans make mistakes sometimes, but the beauty of it is that God has forgiven you. Why can't you forgive yourself?"

"I am not worthy of God's forgiveness, or anyone else's for that matter," Dean said.

"I wish I could make you see how wrong you are. If you could see how bright your soul shines, even after everything you've been through. It's almost blinding. You're a righteous man, Dean. You just need to stop feeling sorry for yourself. Sam would not want you to live like this," Cass said gesturing toward the mess.

"I just don't know what to do anymore… I'm lost without Sam," Dean said, sitting back down in his spot on the bed.

"I have a suggestion…"

"What's that?" Dean asked, curious.

"You keep hunting. Keep saving people. And you let me guide you along the way," Cass answered as he sat down next to Dean on the bed. He caressed Dean's face with one hand, and when he got to his chin, he tilted Dean's head up, and kissed him softly but firmly on the lips.

Dean sat back, in shock, and looked at the angel. For a second, he wasn't quite sure what to do. He had always been attracted to Cass, but he tried his best to suppress the awkward feelings. He could NOT have feelings for a dude.

But then again, stranger things had happened.

"Dean, I-I'm sor-" Cas' apology was cut short by Dean pressing his lips hard against the angel's. Cass grabbed both sides of his face and kissed back with a ferocity that Dean had never before seen in him.

After a minute of kissing, Dean broke away and looked at his feathered friend.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have just assumed you felt the same way," Cass answered.

"Same way, what do you mean?" Dean asked, confusion spread across his face.

"I shouldn't have assumed you share the same feelings for me that I do for you. I have cared for you romantically for some time, now. But for obvious reasons, I never told you."

"How long is 'some time?'" Dean asked.

"Since I raised you from Hell," Cass said. "I just couldn't get over how brilliantly your soul glowed, even in the fiery pits. I knew you were special."

"You should have told me, Cass."

"I know, but I couldn't…"

"No, you really should have told me," Dean said, as he turned himself toward the angel.

"Why?" The angel tilted his head in confusion.

"Because ever since the night I met you, I have wanted nothing more than to take you and make you _beg_ for mercy," Dean growled, as he pushed Cass down onto the bed, and jumped on top of him, straddling him.

He kissed him hard, and Cass was all too happy to return the sentiment. He pushed his tongue into Cass' mouth and grinded his hips into Cass'. He moaned when he felt Dean's erection against his own cock. Dean smiled at the sight of his angel getting turned on by his body.

"Dean," Cass breathed. "I have imagined this moment for a long time."

"Me too, Cass. Me too. I've fantasized about us late at night. I'd picture you writhing and moaning underneath me as I fuck you until you can't see straight. I'd stroke myself thinking about you," he breathed into Cass' ear. He felt Cass' erection throb underneath him.

"Oh you like that, huh?" He teased Cass.

He kissed down Castiel's jaw and stopped at his neck. He nipped his skin, and this earned a very sexy moan. He continued downward until he reached Cass' pants. He ran his hand down the angel's torso, and stopped on his cock. He stroked Castiel through the fabric, and the Angel of the Lord bucked his hips in response. Dean unbuckled his belt, and slipped off his pants. The angel's erection pushed against his boxers, making a tent. Dean leaned down and kissed the tip of his cock through the boxers.

"Mmm, Dean…" Cas groaned through gritted teeth.

"Relax, Cass. I think you're gonna like this," Dean smiled wickedly at him.

"I trust you, Dean. Take me," said his lover's gravelly voice.

These words fueled the fire in Dean like nothing he had ever felt. He slipped off Cass' boxers and took the tip of his penis inside his mouth. Cass moaned, and squirmed at the touch of Dean's hot mouth around him. He moved his tongue in circles for a second, before sliding his mouth down the length of Cass' cock. The angel arched his back and moaned. Dean continued to bob his head up and down on him. He moved slowly at first, but then picked up the pace, only slow down again to again to tease him. Then Dean made sure that Cass' dick was nice and slick, and stroked it with his hand while he bent his head down and took both of his balls into his mouth and sucked.

Castiel went wild. "Dean! Please! Ahhhh!" he screamed. "More, faster!"

Dean picked his head up, and licked the fingers of his free hand. He put one finger against Castiel's entrance and pushed it in slowly. Cass tensed up and a throaty moan escaped his lips.

"Oh Dean, oh my God!" he panted.

"Mmm, is the Angel of the Lord taking his Father's name in vain? I think I'm going to have to punish you…"

Dean pushed a second finger into Cass and thrusted them in and out. He let his tongue flick over his balls, and then he returned his lips to the rock hard shaft. He took all of him into his mouth and sucked as fast as he could. He soon found a rhythm and his sucking and thrusting fell into sync.

"Dean! Dean! Ahhh, yes, fuck me! Suck my cock! Oh! Oh! I-I'm gonna-" whatever Cass was about to say was cut short, and a hot, white cream squirted into Dean's mouth. He shuddered as Dean sucked him through his orgasm.

Cass sighed and panted, trying to recover. "That… that was the most incredible feeling."

"I'm glad you liked it," Dean said. Next thing he knew, he was staring at the ceiling, and Cass was on top of him, struggling to get his clothes off.

"It's my turn now," the angel said. "I'm gonna make you scream my name."

Cass had Dean pinned down hard. Dean was surprised at the gentle angel's show of dominance.

"Are you sure you've never done this before?" Dean asked, cock throbbing under Castiel's weight.

"I.. uhh… I learned it from watching the sex documentaries you like so much," he said, embarrassment turning his face red.

"Sex documentaries? …you mean _porn_?" Dean asked incredulously. "You mean to tell me that an _Angel of the Lord_ has been taking tips from porn?" he chuckled.

"I had no other way of learning. And if I found out that by some miracle you felt the same way about me as I did about you, I wanted to be ready. I wanted to please you," Cass stated.

"That's… that's sweet Cass. Really," Dean said, smile fading.

"You're welcome. Now roll over so I can fuck you until you see stars," Cass said, his voice getting deeper with desire.

Dean did as he was told. He rolled over onto his knees and spread his legs wide for the other man. He braced himself on the headboard for leverage. Cass put two fingers in his mouth to lube them up. He them placed them against the Dean's entrance, and teased him a little by dragging them in circles along the rim. Dean's breath caught in his throat, and a groan escaped his lips. When Dean least expected it, Cass pushed the two fingers inside and began finger fucking him.

"Fuck, Cass. Oh my god, yes! Fuck me!" Dean moaned.

Cass picked up the pace, and with his free hand, grabbed Dean's cock and started stroking. Dean was in ecstacy.

"Cass, I need you… I need you to fuck me. Please, give me your cock. Give it to me!" He growled.

"Not until I say so. I call the shots," Cass replied, his breathing becoming more labored. Dean couldn't help but notice how sexy he sounded.

"Please, Cass! I need it. Please!" Dean begged.

Castiel liked the sound of Dean begging him for his dick. He decided he would give him what he wanted. He removed his fingers, and positioned his cock in front of Dean's entrance. He started to enter him slowly, but pulled out again. He put himself right against Dean's hole, but didn't push inside. He knew this would drive the hunter crazy.

"Oh come on Cass! Please!" Dean shouted, trying to push himself back onto Cass' cock.

Then, Cass pushed inside of him suddenly, and hard, and Dean screamed in pleasure. Cass thrusted in and out of Dean, each thrust going just a bit farther inside. He pushed farther and farther, looking for the sweet spot that would make Dean melt in his hands. He buried himself inside to the hilt. Dean almost exploded with pleasure.

"Oh my God, Cass! Yes! There!" He roared.

"Is that your sweet spot Dean?" Cass rumbled, hitting it again.

"Ahh, yes!"

"Scream my name, Dean." Cass ordered.

"Cass! CASS! Ahhhh!"

"My full name Dean. Shout it to the Heavens," Cass said, thrusting in and out faster now, hitting Dean's sweet spot every time.

Dean was seeing stars. "Castiel! Castiel! Fuck me, Castiel! Cas-" Dean gasped as hot come squirted all over the pillows. He tightened around Cass' cock as his orgasm wracked through his body, which was enough to throw Cass over the edge as well.

"Ahh, Dean!" he choked out as he came into Dean.

Dean tossed the jazzed covered pillow aside, and they collapsed into each other, panting. Dean was wrapped in Castiel's arms, head resting on his heaving chest.

"That… was…"

"Amazing," Cass finished for him.

"You need to come around more often," Dean suggested.

"You couldn't keep me away," Cass said.

"Even through everything that's happened, you've made me so happy. You're my heaven on Earth, Cass. I love you."

"I love you too Dean," Cass answered as Dean drifted off to sleep.


End file.
